User blog:ToaGonel/MOC Blog the First
Well... Here we are I suppose. A Little Backstory... for those interested. Believe it or not, I was actually expecting I would have to make a little announcement, stating the postponement of these sets once again. In my last blog I had promised that I would try to finish this wave by mid-June, or before I went on vacation. But because I was either too busy/too lazy working on other projects, I was unable to get to them. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I was told I had to go through all my peices one-by-one-by-one-by-one, scanning them thoroughly for something I'm unlikely to find anyway. I won't bore you guys with the details, but I will say, it was mind-numbing. Anyway, I decided that since I was going to all this trouble looking through the pieces, I figured I might as well build the remaining sets. So I set pieces aside that I would work with, and by the time I finished, they were done. That said, because I was only working with half my collection, some of the detail aren't finalized. For example, most of the Kanohi are in the bin I wasn't working on, so I gave the sets temporary masks. However, for the most part, these are final. To see images of the Gonel self-MOC, see Gonel's First. Dust Worm Dust Worm.JPG To those of you who might've read the second chapter of Destiny's Way; you thought the term Dust Worm was just a throwaway type of Rahi to convey my point. Well, so did I until I saw these pieces together. Arrin The star-studded leader of the Toa Uniran. Matoran Arrin.JPG|Can't you just see this fellow on the beach--"Are you a Toa?" Matoran Arrin 2.JPG|I solved it. I solved the Av-Matoran build. Arrin has functioning knees and elbows. Matoran Arrin bendable arms.JPG|And to those of you who've already solved the build in your own way, shut up and let me have this moment of triumph. MOCing has never been my specialty, and just seeing this hair-brained idea at work thrills me to no end. Matoran Arrin close-up.JPG|As you can see, I keep a pin in his chest in case I want to lock one of the elbows. Toa Arrin.JPG|Toa Arrin Toa Arrin Kanoka Sword.JPG|Here's the Kanoka Blade of which Helryx remarked, "It doesn't match your color scheme" Toa Arrin colored pieces.JPG|Unfortunetly, the color scheme joke doesn't exactly work because the set isn't finalized. The canon explanation for the shoulder and foot is that while at the Dark Hunters, Arrin got into a painball fight. Matoran and Toa Arrin.JPG|Comparison Matoran Arrin and Gonel.JPG|We did it, Arrin. Just you and me. We solved the Av-Matoran build. Kelrik Arrin's begrudging partner-in-crime. Matoran Kelrik.JPG|Do you honestly think that's a smart idea, Arrin? Toa Kelrik.JPG|The shoulder pieces are meant to provide some similarity to the Matoran arms. And no, Kelrik doesn't play paintball. Matoran and Toa Kelrik.JPG|Comparison Callah The mysteriously absent Toa of Psionics. Matoran Callah.JPG|As you can see, the feet fell victim to the lack of half my pieces. Toa Callah.JPG|This is one of the masks in this wave that are permanent. Matoran and Toa Callah.JPG|As you can see, they have about as much in common as Umarak the Hunter and Umarak the Destroyer. Ervik The thoughtful Toa of Plasma. Matoran Ervik.JPG|This is his actual pre-Toa Kanohi. Toa Ervik no sword.JPG|Since I have no Kragator set, nor do I plan to make one, you will see me posing Ervik a lot with the Mask of No Powers and Kragator's Sword. Toa Ervik.JPG|My favorite way to pose him as a Toa. Toa Ervik Sword.JPG|The sword, point up Toa Ervik Shield.JPG|The shield function. Toa Ervik surfboard.JPG|This is the elemental glideboard function, capable of riding any element. This includes gliding on air. Try to imagine a wall of lava behind him. Toa Ervik back.JPG|His back Toa Ervik Back with Sword.JPG|His back with the sword strapped on. Toa Ervik Front w Sword on Back.JPG|This sword was obviously meant for a titan to carry. Matoran and Toa Ervik.JPG|Comparision. Kragator's Sword.jpg|Kragator's Sword on its own. BattleFlagRequest.jpg|Kragator's Sword and the official Kritor battle flag as drawn by Darkblade9. Other Other. Gonel and Toa Uniran group shot.JPG|Group Shot. Lava Bats.JPG|Lava Bats. I've already uploaded this picture to Uniran, though. Gonel's dilemma.JPG|My dilemma. And before you start threatening me, these were obtained with other pieces from garage sales. Besides, I would never openly admit to deliberately immitating the atrocities of our dear deported Fezmaster. The Best is Last And now, for the jewel of my collection... Gonel's Blue Good Guy.JPG|Blue Good Guy Wave One, standing alongside my dead camera batteries. Gonel's Blue Good Guy head.JPG|We'll see what sort of story role he plays... if he even gets one. Conclusion While I wish I could design a titan for Kragator, I have neither the time nor the pieces to build one. So I'll leave it open; if someone is willing to make a titan set for poor ol' Gonel, be my guest. In the event multiple people decide they're up to the challenge, the second-place will become Sheriem and third would be Koram. However, I'm not expecting anyone to do so, and it could be that these characters are better left to the imagination. Aaaand that's about all for now. I'll see you whenever I do my next blog or in five years for MOC Blog the Second. EDIT: I forgot to mention that, since the hiatus has been shortened on the front-end, I will release Part Two of Destiny's Way in the same manner of the first part. While this could be rushing it slightly, I'm anxious not only to post what remains of DW, but also to move into the rise of the Secret Empire in the story's wake. Category:Blog posts